


Silent Treatment

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstanding, Slash, Triton is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to a fight.





	Silent Treatment

PJatO || Nepercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Silent Treatment || PJatO || Nepercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Silent Treatment

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, family fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Neptune/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Neptune, Triton

Summary: Prompt: "No, I'm not talking to you." for Nepercy. A misunderstanding leads to a fight.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Silent Treatment_

"No, I'm not talking to you."

"But Percy-", started Neptune, trying to reach out for his consort.

"You heard Percy, father", grunted Triton pointedly. "Leave now. _Please_."

Grumbling, Neptune left the camp. Percy smiled and turned toward his big brother. Triton sighed and shook his head before heading over toward the main house. Flapping his tail, Percy followed.

"Tell me though, _why_ are you not talking to your husband?", asked Triton casually.

Percy glowered at that, arms crossed over his chest. "He told me that now that I'm his royal consort, I did not have to work anymore. I'm not some kinda trophy husband, you know?"

After the Giant War, Percy had become a merman, started working at the underwater summer-camp and turning over a new leaf. It had helped him deal with his PTSD. Aver the following months, he had made Neptune fall for him. The Roman Sea God had been enchanted ever since the Giant War already, and considering Poseidon and Amphitrite had gotten divorced over the matter of breaking an oath on the River Styx, Neptune was looking for a new consort. The two had courted and gotten together and by now, Percy was the official royal consort.

"Have you considered that perhaps, Neptune did not mean to insult you but rather to give you another _option_?", suggested Triton carefully, watching his younger brother.

The frown on Percy's face deepened as he tilted his head. With a sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair. Okay, so perhaps he was just a tiny bit sensitive about the topic. Ever since he had started dating the king, everyone had given him options, told him he'd be kissing babies and waving pleasantly from the balcony or whatever. He could not possibly be coped up in a palace all the time.

"I... I'll go and talk to my husband", sighed Percy frustrated. "It's just this... marriage-thing..."

Triton smiled amused and nodded as Percy made his way back to the palace to find his husband sulking in their bedroom. It was cute, really. Smiling a little, Percy swam up to Neptune and wrapped his arms around the god's neck from behind, kissing his cheek and startling him.

"...I thought you're not talking to me", grumbled Neptune, decidedly pouty.

"I... hope I just _misunderstood_ you. It just... People have been telling me how I'd be like a... trophy queen once we'd get married so your suggestion... rubbed me the wrong way."

"Perseus, love, I would _never_ ask of you to stop being who you are. I love _you_."

Percy smiled at that and nuzzled into his husband. "I know that. Sorry for... overreacting."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the prompt I took on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) ;3)!


End file.
